The present invention relates generally to improvements in towel dispensing cabinets, and specifically to improvements in the operation of cloth towel dispensing cabinets of the continuous type incorporating mechanism for controlling the amount of towel in the loop of towel and for support mechanism having a cantilevered portion on which is mounted the clean towel bed and which accommodates the mounting of end pieces thereon.
Clean towel dispensing cabinets of the continuous type incorporating towel breakers for smoothing the soiled towel during the take-up thereof prior to storage on the take-up roll mechanism is well known in the prior art. Difficulty has been experienced in trying to maintain a constant amount of towel forming the loop. During operation of towel dispenser cabinets of the continuous loop type, the loop of towel often becomes longer or shorter during successive operations and it is relatively difficult to maintain a constant loop size.
Traditionally, towel dispensers of the continuous loop type have had mounting brackets attached to the back plate thereof for accommodating the clean towel storage bed, but this construction is inadequate to support separate end pieces which may be decorative in nature, such as transparent plastic end pieces having various color tints.
Pertinent examples of prior towel dispensing cabinets of the continuous loop type on which the improvement of the present invention is useful are those illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,251 issued Aug. 11, 1959 to R.G. Birr for Towel Dispensing Cabinets; U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,001 issued Apr. 17, 1973 to Bahnsen for Towel Dispensing Cabinet with Scraper Attachment; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,338 issued Aug. 15, 1972 to Bahnsen for Compact Towel Dispenser.